Evil For Dummies
by PaperclipKiller
Summary: Not all Decepticon's are evil at heart. Megatron/Soundwave Movie


**I really don't know where this came from. It was an idea me and my friend, Katie came up with and I decided to write it. I think it's kind of cute.**

* * *

He didn't know why he was doing this. He had never before thought of bothering one of his soldiers when they were on duty, it wasn't right. Megatron found himself second guessing himself, looking back on his thoughts that had even brought him to think of such a stupid act. So now he stood outside the communications room with his hands shoved in his pockets, slouching and glaring at the sign on the door. It seemed hard to do this; to burst in and just see how one of his best and most loyal soldiers were doing. And unannounced! What had he been thinking?

But then, on the flip side, Soundwave might be happy to see him, to see that his master showed some kind of interest in the smaller male and his work. Besides, Megatron didn't really show that he cared which made him feel worse by the end of the day anyway. And Megatron wasn't afraid, no. He was the master, the Lord, the most powerful mech on the planet--he had no reason to fear walking through that door.

Straightening his back and taking a deep breath he took the door knob within his hand and turned despite the growing pit in his stomach.

He let the door open by itself, letting it slowly opening until it showed the entrance to the communications room. He stepped through, still somewhat afraid, and peaked inside. He admitted, he was nervous and unable to think of anything to say at all. _Hello Soundwave, I just came to check up on you and see how work was treating you._

Megatron scoffed. That would sound right coming from him. He had a image to uphold; the cold, heartless, ruthless ruler who could throw away countless life's for what he wanted. He could simply ask how someone was doing!

"Soundwave?" Megatron called out, not trying to sound nervous. No answer came. "Soundwave? Are you in here?"

Megatron stepped further into the dark room only lit by computer screens and red lights that came from the keyboard screen in front of console. Eyes adjusting to the dark quickly he noticed that the communications officer was nowhere to be seen. This worried him greatly even though he wouldn't admit it.

He also wouldn't admit he couldn't live in such a small space as this. The communications office was made for a small owner, built for hard access of anyone who got inside that wasn't meant to be there. Like him. Megatron struggled greatly just to stand comfortably. He was slightly claustrophobic and this small space in which Soundwave lived in wasn't something Megatron could live with.

"Soundwave? Are you here?" Megatron asked once more. He shrugged. Soundwave could easily be out and about doing other things, what Megatron couldn't think of. Soundwave didn't get out of the room much, constantly monitoring the other soldiers, other headquarters, and other things which Megatron didn't hold particular interest to.

Yes, Megatron was the leader but he was not in the least bit organized. If it wasn't for Soundwave Megatron would be lost.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Megatron saw a foot. A foot wouldn't be something special usually but this was at an odd angle. It stuck out over a armchair in which Soundwave normally sat. Megatron moved closer, curious and sighed in relief at what he saw. Soundwave, small as he was, was curled up in the swivel chair. His knees were up against his chest, back on the seat below and head laying against a small pillow on the opposite armrest. He was in his sleeping clothes as well; thigh high yellow stockings that had green, chibi frogs stitched into them that only left about two inches of skin exposed before the large white shirt he was wearing covered the rest.

Megatron couldn't help but smile. On his chest with a small hand resting on top of it was a book titled _Evil For Dummies. _

Megatron sighed at this. Soundwave was a great communications officer, deeply organized, extremely loyal but he was in no way evil or manipulative. "Cute," he whispered as he gently removed Soundwave's from the book and took the yellow covered manual. He set it on a nearby table that held at least six cans of energy drinks.

Megatron sighed, the boy really needed to cut down before his heart stopped from so much caffeine.

He moved closer to the small Decepticon and smiled to see tiny cat ears perched on top of the communication officers head. They were purple. How adorable.

Megatron then laced his arms under the boy's back and around his legs and lifted him into a bridal style hold. He wasn't heavy at all. On the other, unlike most Decepticon's, he was light and small, used for traveling and hiding. Soundwave knew he was weak, small, and vulnerable but he also knew he was valuable, he rather shoot himself before the Autobots got a hold of him.

Megatron then proceeded out of the room and down the hall, ignoring all the passing side glances from everyone who walked passed. Barricade ran right into a door that someone had left opened thanks to Megatron. He chuckled, that was priceless.

But then again…He looked down at the sleeping Soundwave in his arms. _So is this…_He thought before turning a corner.

He send someone else to watch Soundwave's station. Soundwave needed his sleep. He'd been working hard and not only to be good at his job but to be 'bad' like everyone else. He smiled.

Yes, Soundwave deserved some sleep for all his hard work.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short but I didn't want to make like a big, elaborate story. Review if you like.**


End file.
